


Momentary Bliss

by Vinnyinny



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnyinny/pseuds/Vinnyinny
Summary: While on his search for the Rainbough, The Luminary notices his dear partner hasn’t left his room in some time.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Momentary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally written back in august of 2020 ish. I didn’t have an Ao3 account back then so it was posted to tumblr. This was my first ever fanfic that I ever wrote about literally anything so it holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> I’d recommend not reading this until you’ve finished the game. It takes place during act one but it won’t make sense unless you actually finished the game.

Erik had been locked in his room at the inn for almost three days now. 

Of course, everybody needed their “me” time, but the gang hadn’t heard anything from him for almost a day. Everybody was concerned of course, but if there was a reward for worrying, Eleven had won it three times over now. He took a deep breath as he went up to the door of Erik’s room, the worst possible outcomes racing through his head. He knocked three times, waited, then knocked again. It took a minute for him to get any sort of response, but after a few minutes he heard a disgruntled “come in” from behind the door.

The room was a bit torn up, Erik’s shirt was buttoned up, his hair was messier than normal, and his eyes were puffy and red. 

“So, are we ready to hit the road again?” Erik asked, like nothing was going on.

‘Not until you talk to me’ Eleven signed back, clearly knowing that something was going on. ‘I know that somethings happening with you, why don’t we go somewhere private so we can talk it out, okay?’ He signed with a smile.

Erik’s eyes looked straight down to the floor, his mind had been flooded with thoughts ever since Eleven put his hand to the door.  
“Sure,” he said, his face telling El that he was fine, his nervous hands telling a different story.

Eleven took Erik’s hand and headed down the stairs with him, they stepped out the door of The Warrior’s rest inn and headed down the coast to talk with each other. Eleven hadn’t told Sylvando, Veronica, Or Serena that they were going out, but he assumed it would be fine for a bit. The Rainbough could wait, Octagonia could wait, right now all he wanted to focus on was Erik.

They sat down on the shore together, Erik’s hand tightly held Eleven’s. He stared out at the Sea.  
“When I was a kid, I was on the ocean a lot, you know,” Erik’s voice was quiet, timid, maybe even scared. “I’ll tell you the rest but, you can’t tell anybody else, okay?”

Eleven nodded, if it would help Erik, he could keep a secret.

Erik sighed as his hands moved up to his collar, slowly he undid the front of his shirt, then took off his gloves, revealing gold growing up his chest and fingers.

“I always said I wasn’t a fan of gold, didn’t I?” He laughed as he spoke, but the laughter didn’t meet his eyes, “The whole reason I started adventuring was just to get rid of this, and after I talked to the seer, I always had the idea that maybe you could fix it, bein’ the luminary and all,” he sighed “I wish I could say this was the worst of it”

Eleven nodded, ‘You don’t have to tell me any more if it’s too painful, just show me the parts that hurt and I’ll try my best to heal them.’ He signed with a soft smile.

Erik smiled, “you’re always so easy to talk to, you know?” 

Eleven blushed a little as he reached out his hand, The gold slowly fell off of Erik’s skin. As Eleven worked, Erik started to talk again,

“Ya know, I had the strangest dream last night...”


End file.
